Midoriko's Will
by iSpirit
Summary: IYYYH Crossover. The will of Midoriko has a mission for Inuyasha's group, including Rin and Kikyo. Time has stopped, and each are given a role of importance.


Five hundred years ago, a great battle took place. This battle became the great catastrophe, a battle for the Shikon No Tama. Four warriors stood up to the one who had meant to use this great jewel for his own selfish ambitions. However, due to something neither side could predict, this great battle was held in place, for many years.

This catastrophe, Naraku, fled and stayed in a place un-reachable by these warriors. And although the Shikon No Tama was taken back, their mission to piece it back together, became the mission to destroy Naraku once and for all. However, he's been hiding for over 150 years. In this time, another event would take place. But the warriors, who fought that battle long ago, will not give up. Even if this event we're to become a problem.

The four warriors, a hanyou named Inuyasha, a modern time priestess Kagome, the priest Miroku, and the demon slayer Sango. Although three of them are human, they remain in a growth suspended state. In the past 150 years, they did not age, The Shikon, has also made the mission of finishing Naraku it's own, for the will of Midoriko will not let selfishness corrupt this jewel, as long as it can remain pure.

Chapter 1: The Forbidden Child

Among the forests to the north of Inuyasha's forest, the once demon slayer village that Sango spent most of her childhood, was rebuilt long ago, and only few people have settled in it, mostly females. Those trained to fight, and defend themselves, sought out this village. People without families, husbands or children came here. And one child brought the most attention to her.

It was only at dawn that Sango had already risen from her sleep, and stepped outside to the graves that belonged to her family and friends. Pausing at this place she bowed her head in silence. Then stood up to patrol the village, examining a bucket that sat to the side of one of the planting fields, she picked it up, and stared at it thoughtfully.

'It still hasn't melted yet…and it wasn't that cold last night either. It's the middle of summer!'

"That child…" Sango spoke out loud.

"What child?"

"Inuyasha! Here, take a look at this" Sango tossed the bucket at him.

"Hey! Are you trying to get me – It's frozen" Sango nodded her head at him.

She turned back around and crouched in front of the crops, while Inuyasha rotated the bucket in different positions.

"So, how did this happen? It's warm out here you know."

"Yeah…You see I found this child…And I'm pretty sure he's demon"

"He must be, if he did this." She nodded her head again.

"Except…I was very sure that he's a FIRE element, not ice, after all he almost set Kilala on fire…"

"Ha ha, on fire? I would like to have seen that!" She turned to him and glared.

"Uh, I meant, maybe he's both?" He suggested.

"Inuyasha…do you know what that means? He's a forbidden child!" She stood up and turned to him.

"Hmmm…" He then turned the bucket upside down above his head.

Splash

The ice in the bucket had turned back into water when Inuyasha was distracted. Un-expectantly he poured it on himself and Sango was already trying to cover up her laughter.

-+- Scene Change-+-

As the school bell rang, the sound drifted from a room where if you looked through the window, you'd see a woman with short black hair that was slightly wavy. This girl looked up from her books and started to put them into her bag before she stood up and walked out the door with the other students.

'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are…' she thought.

Despite the fact that 150 went by in the past, only 3 had gone by for Kagome.

'That's right…after searching for Naraku, we decided that I could go home and finish school, with visits now and then…but every time I went back a couple years had gone by."

Opening her door in the university dorms, she put down her things and landed backwards onto her bed.

'It's like the past is desperately trying to catch up with the future for some reason…'

"Catching up, huh…" she spoke out, and rolled over onto her stomach. Putting her face onto her pillow and holding it there, she groaned.

"I'm surprised I was even able to get into a good medical school!" she cried out.

-+- Scene Change -+-

In the office where Botan often was, she gave a sigh that clearly showed how tired she was. Koema hadn't called her for work in awhile and closed her eyes silently hoping that she could get some sleep.

"Botan!" Opening her eyes, she narrowed them and clearly showed her annoyance.

"What does he want now…" she grumbled, walking towards him.

"Hai, Lord Koemaaaaaa" she sighed.

"Botan…" He started with a serious face. "Bring me the detectives…"

Botan suddenly straighten her pose, seeing how serious this will quickly become. With a short response she left through a portal.

**Okaaaaay, I know it's been such a long time since my last update, but I've never had much of an interest to do this when I find something else to do. And yes, this is a new story, in which I have more of an idea to do with than the Naruto one, which I'll try to update soon, but I may restart it into an different story than what I originally planned.**

**Notes:**

**Sango will raise Hiei.**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo are together**

**Kikyo is flesh now, not an undead**

**Kagome is aiming to be a doctor, preferably in a hospital**

**The "event" is the creation of the barrier between worlds**

**I predict there will be two parts of this story**


End file.
